


Hal Jordan is a Plane Nerd

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: When Hal offered to find a location for their next date, Barry really should have insisted on supervising him.





	Hal Jordan is a Plane Nerd

Barry should never have let Hal decide a good location for their next date by himself, even someone who had only known Hal for a day would have been able to tell you exactly what he’d try to pull, exactly where he’d pick. But Barry had come up with ideas for every date that they’d had together so far, and Hal had looked so excited when he’d told the speedster that he’d had an idea that Barry probably wouldn’t have been able to say no to him anyway.

However, that didn’t keep Barry from burying his face in his hands when he arrived at the address that Hal had given him and saw that it was the Coast City Aerospace Museum.

A sign next to the building proudly proclaimed that today was the start of a new exhibition, only in town for a month. It was focused on the planes of the Korean War. No prizes for guessing why Hal had wanted to come here. Really, he was too much of a plane nerd sometimes. Barry wondered precisely how many times Hal went to this museum in any given month, but shook his head when he realized that it was probably every other weekend.

A loud voice from behind him pulled Barry out of his reverie.

“Barry!” Hal was running towards him, waving his arms in large circles. Any other man (Bruce and Arthur, especially) would probably have pretended not to know Hal if he came at them doing that, but God help Barry, Hal looked excited. Barry could never shoot him down when he looked like that.

“So,” Barry said, forcing a smile onto his face when Hal stopped right next to him, “you really wanted to see this, didn’t you?”

Hal froze, and seemed to examine Barry’s face, apparently, he saw that Barry’s smile was slightly strained because all excitement soon drained from his face. “You’re saying I picked a bad place, aren’t you?”

While that assessment wasn’t necessarily wrong, it made Barry fly into a panic. Fuck. Hal looked like nothing so much as a kicked puppy. Barry had to find some way to fix things and fast.

“Don’t be stupid!” He said it a lot louder than he meant to, people were turning to look at them, and the mother at the end of the queue seemed about ready to complain. Turning his face away from them all, with his face already flushing, Barry rested his hand on Hal’s shoulder. “Come on, if I’d known this thing was going on, I’d have suggested that we come here too.” He was lying.

Hal looked suspicious. “Seriously?” He asked.

Barry nodded. “Well, you do look cute when you’re talking about planes.”

The Lantern snorted, but stayed quiet for so long that Barry started to think that he’d broken him, Hal did look like he was still taking in the compliment. “And,” he said finally, just when Barry was starting to get concerned about him, “you look cute when you’re trying not to hurl in the flight simulator.”

Wait. They weren’t going to do that today, were they?


End file.
